


Beach Sex?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Sex, Can we agree lapis would have none of peridot's shit, F/F, Skeptical Peri, Sunglasses, Sunhats, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex sorta, cute dates, dom!Lapis, hardly any plot, lapidot - Freeform, minor fluff, sub!Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, right here? On the sand!?" Peridot exclaimed.<br/>Lapis looked at her slyly.<br/>"Well...erm..I suppose so..." Peridot conceded, blushing at the look on Lapis's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Sex?

Peridot was too stiff, too formal...Lapis loved her girlfriend, but she wished she would loosen up a bit; she only ever wanted to have sex in bed, or occasionally on the couch.  
Lapis had been wanting something different, new, and she had done enough waiting. Maybe it was a fetish, but Lapis Lazuli wanted to try something a bit different...after all, she'd always loved water.  
Peridot had learned to swim, shakily, as much as she had hated it, as a result of having the water gem as a girlfriend; so Peridot would sigh, but always go to the beach when Lapis asked, because really, how could she really refuse those wide, deep blue eyes? They simply seemed to suck you away, steal every relevant thought, which was saying something, for Peridot.  
They were very different; Lapis Lazuli was surprisingly no-nonsense, always cool and collected, while Peridot was always easy to wear down (if you knew how), clingy, and warm, though sometimes snappish.  
And yet, they were together, mostly contented to just carry on.  
Then came June 5, the day Lapis decided to satisfy her needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lapidot!!! My otp (other than maybe Pearlmethyst)... <3


End file.
